poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty
Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty is another upcoming Land Before Time crossover planned to be re-edited by yru17. The Spanish-language version made by Giratina3000 was once shown on YouTube in December 2009, but was quickly deleted. The English-language version is planned to be shown on YouTube between Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven and Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home. Plot Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Genie, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, and Dweeb, time-travel to a far away kingdom, and meet the three good fairies Flora, Fauna, and Meryweather, and they teamed up with them to keep Princess Aurora safe from a wicked fairy named Maleficent, whom Jafar, Iago, Pete, Plankton, Shere Khan, Ichy, Dil, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud work for. Differences Between the Spanish and English Versions *The English-language version will guest star SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Genie, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jafar, Iago, Pete, Plankton, Shere Khan, Ichy, Dil, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. *The Spanish version of this film only shows Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby as the main protagonists, but in the English version, Guido and Littlefoot's grandparents are with them. *The opening to the Spanish-language version shows Littlefoot and the gang discovering the same Time Cave they deiscovered in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies, but the opening to the English-language version will show Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Baloo, Jiminy, Zazu, Ttark, Rex, and the gang discovering a large Time Cave so this film would take place way after Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies. *Both language versions have Red Claw, Screech, and Thud working for Maleficent, but only the English-language version will have Jafar, Iago, Pete, Plankton, Shere Khan, Ichy, Dil, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud working for Maleficent as well. *The Spanish-language version shows Littlefoot and the gang staying with the good fairies and Aurora for 16 years straight, but the English-language version will show Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Baloo, Jiminy, Zazu, Ttark, Rex, and the gang time-traveling from 1 to 16 years during the next 16 days not only so they would not look grown-up already during the next 16 years, but also to avoid a very long vacation. Trivia *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jafar, Iago, Sheldon J. Plankton, Shere Khan, Pete, Ichy and Dil, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud guest star in yru17's version of this film, while the Spanish version only featured The Land Before Time characters (except Guido and Littlefoot's grandparents), including Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. *This film is part of a Littlefoot's Adventures double feature with Littlefoot's Adventures of Circle of Life, which features the very first debut of Grandpa and Grandma Longeck. *Like DisneyDaniel93's film Pooh's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, both English and Spanish-dubbed versions of this film are NTSC versions with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time TV series, while the only the English version uses NTSC bits from The Land Before Time series, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the Aladdin trilogy, the Mickey Mouse movies, The Lion King 1 and 2, and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *This film was requested by RatiganRules and TtarkosaurusRex2. *This film explains how Littlefoot and the gang first met Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio, which probably explains why Littlefoot and the gang didn't know Pinocchio yet in the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. However, they will see Jiminy Cricket again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot Goes to Madagascar, Littlefoot Meets Tarzan, The Land Before Time/Star Wars saga, Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam, Littlefoot's Adventures of Pocahontas, Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, the Disneyland version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]], ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and Littlefoot's Adventures of Pinocchio. *This film marks that first time Littlefoot and the gang face Maleficent, indicating that this film explains how Littlefoot and his friends faced Maleficent. This is because Ducky already knows her from the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Before Yru17 started uploading the remake version of trailer for Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies onto his new YouTube account, the Spanish-language version of this film was made by Giratina3000, but it did not have guest stars in it nor did it have Guido or Littlefoot's grandparents in it and it showed Littlefoot and the gang discovering the Time Cave (despite the fact that Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies is already showing the gang discovering the Time Cave for the first time, which makes it take place way before this film). *Yru17's English-language version will be different than Giratina3000's Spanish-language version. *Jafar, Iago, and Maleficent will get their revenge on SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs in SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Jafar and Maleficent will return for their revenge on Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Stan, and their friends in The Land Before Time/Star Wars saga, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin, Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar, and other Land Before Time crossovers (even ones with Iago as a good guy). *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' was originally planned to be the first Land Before Time crossover film with Rex, Woog, Elsa, and Dweeb as guest stars, but RatiganRules requested Yru17 to guest star them in this film, so he decided to guest star them one film early. *Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Genie, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Zazu will continue to join Littlefoot and the gang for some more adventures and see Rex, Woog, Elsa, and Dweeb again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home. *The Jungle Book Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu will see Princess Aurora again in Pooh's Adventures of The Princess Diaries. *''Sleeping Beauty'' was re-released on home video in 1997, the same year The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island was released straight to video. *Both The Lion King and Sleeping Beauty were first released on DVD in 2003, the same year that The Jungle Book 2 was released in theaters and The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration was released straight to video. *Like in Pooh's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty (in which Winnie the Pooh and Piglet walked in the forest with Princess Aurora) and in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty (in which Timon and Pumbaa walked in the forest with Princess Aurora), Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Guido, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Baloo will walk in the forest with Princess Aurora. *Danny and Sawyer were originally supposed to guest star in this film, but Yru17 learned that there was already a Cats Don't Dance crossover of Sleeping Beauty uploaded on YouTube, so he decided to replace them with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Zazu, and Pete. *The main reason why Zazu is guest starring in this film is because Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa made their own adventure in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' with Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed as villainous guest stars. Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers